Last Game
by littlenyan
Summary: Chanyeol menantang Baekhyun dan yang kalah harus mengikuti apapun keinginan yang menang / "Be Mine Baekhyunee " -Chanyeol- / Bad Summary - ChanBaek - Oneshoot - T - RnR Please (:


' **Last Game'**

 **Author : L Note X CIYUfujoshi**

 **-ChanBaek-**

 **YAOI – Oneshoot – T**

 _ **Note**_ **: FF ini murni milik L dan CIYU, saeng reallnya L :v**

 **Typo(s) FF Absurt, alur meng'anu'(?)-_-**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun, pasalnya dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk latihan Basket, dan kapten _Tim_ nya menurut Baekhyun itu sedikit galak – _mungkin_ -

'hoshh..hoshh..hoshh.. Maaf aku terlambat"

Tangan Baekhyun bertumpu dikedua lutunya sambil mengatur nafasnya, setelah merasa normal Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju lapangan dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan _Killer_ dari kapten _Tim_ nya. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan _Kau akan habis Byun Baekhyun_ dan berkata

"Baekhyun, kau terlambat 30 menit dan latihan hari ini berakhir lebih cepat. Kau tetaplah ditempatmu dan kalian semua bisa bubar"

Semua anggota basket pun langsung keluar daripada harus mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _Ada apa._

"Aku menantangmu Baekkie~"

. . .

. .

Hening

. . .

. .

"HAH? Menantang apa? Dan apa tadi? _Baekkie_? Kau sedang sakit Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melongo dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, apa? Chanyeol menantangnya, dan apa lagi ini seorang Chanyeol baru saja memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _Baekkie_ , sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya, kenapa Baekhyun begitu _lambat_ pikirnya.

"Aku menantangmu bermain Basket, dan yang kalah harus mengikuti apapun keinginan yang menang, dan tidak ada penolakan kau tau Baekkie aku benci penolakan"

Baekhyun masih mengerjapkan matanya imut dan akhirnya menatap Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Tch! Kau berbicara seolah kau akan menang saja Yeollie~"

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak terbang, keduanya saling menyukai, bahkan saling mencintai sejak kelas 1 SMA, namun keduanya terlalu _gengsi_ untuk mengungkapkannya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan Chanyeol langsung mengambil bola bundar berwarna orange itu dan akhirnya memantulkannya kelantai tanda pertandingan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-L Note CIYUfujoshi-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **B 94 – C 96**_

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruangan Basket, ruangan itu sunyi dia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena pertandingannya dengan Chanyeol barusan, namun akhirnya Baekhyun mengumpat sendiri, dia Kalah dan dia harus mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan _Iblis Park_ , dia benci mengakui ini tapi memang permainan Chanyeol lebih bagus daripadanya apalagi ketika Chanyeol memasuki bola orange itu kedalam _ring_ basket.

Baekhyun akhirnya menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya dengan tatapan sombongnya seolah mengatakan _bagaimana Baekhyun_ dan Baekhyun membenci itu, namun tiba-tiba

' _grep_

Baekhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, tidak itu Chanyeol yang _mengunci_ nya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar

"C-chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bias merasakan nafas Chanyeol diperpotongan lehernya, Chanyeol sedang mengendusnya

"I Win Baekkie~"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat dan _sexy_ yah Baekhyun harus mengakui itu

"Lalu? A-apa maumu?"

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

"Be Mine Baekhyunee~"

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun seolah berpacu cepat dan dia berani bertaruh kalau pipinya sekarang sedang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia _mengunci_ dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau benci penolakan, Tuan Park"

Baekhyun tersenyum menyerigai sedangkan Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun ikut tersenyum _Devil_ dan kemudian kepala Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan kewajah Baekhyun tatapannya terlalu focus di bibir manis yang sebentar lagi akan dicicipinya itu, Baekhyun yang mengerti situasi langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan bibir mereka bersentuhan bukan hanya sekedar bersentuhan bahkan Chanyeol melumatnya, menghisapnya dan dengan izin Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengulum lidahnya dengan milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menarik wajahnya menjauhkan dari wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kecewa, Chanyeol hanya tertawa jahil sebelum akhirnya mengendong Baekhyun ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawahnya menuju ruang kesehatan sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona

"Byun Baekkie, aku tau dimana tempat yang lebih nyaman agar tubuhmu tidak kesakitan saat aku _menyentuh_ mu"

Blush

Baekhyun merona malu saat mengerti maksud kata-kata Chanyeol tadi, sepertinya dia akan berjalan seperti penguin besok.

"dan I Love You "

Detik kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum sambil merona

"I Love You too "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoyo~ :3 L kembali dengan ff oneshoot ^^/ dan kali ini ff ini dapat bantuan dari dongsaeng L yang cute *Typo* :v sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya Luhan yang The last game sama pict ChanBaek :'v tapi cumin inspirasi loh jadi gk sama -.-''**

 **Sekali lagi Terima Kasih buat CIYUfujoshi dongsaeng yang udah bantuin hyungmu ini *wkwkkw xD**

 **Yehet, kalau banyak berminat sama ff ini atau yang ff yang "Happy Valentine Day" nanti sequel bakalan nyusul :* dan dengan bantuan CIYU :)^^**

 **Dan L udah ingatin dari awal KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI/FF L MENDING GAK USAH BACA! :) daripada cumin ngeBash -_-**

 **Kritik saran sangat L terima *bow* tapi gunakanlah kata-kata yang sopan :) agar tidak menurunkan Mood Author ^^ *bow***

 **Review Please ~~~~ *aegyo bareng CIYU , HunKai* :V**

 **L**

 **CIYU**


End file.
